Hunt You Down
by Laufeysns
Summary: Mates. Every demon within Hell has one and only one. A soulmate perhaps? Upon his adventures with his young master, Sebastian apparently runs across an old friend, if one wants to call her as such. However, he does not know the current her. Her change. Her new found hunger. And the reason why she is running and hiding. SebastianxOC
1. Chapter One: A Warning

I would like to mention now because I'm sure I am going to constantly get comments or reviews or whatever as to which my story is following. Mine will be following the manga. Not the anime. I find that the anime doesn't follow the manga and ruins the story. I don't mind reading other stories that do follow the anime, but I would rather avoid it for certain reasons (coughSEASONTWOcoughLASTEPISODEcough).

Anywho, I do hope you all love this story and my OC. I already love her so much and only have a couple chapters drafted. Oh I have so many plans for her and our dear Sebastian.

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

The period was of the Victorian Age; a time where corruption was just around the corner. Every corner. Yes, an unfortunate truth that many simply couldn't see it even if placed right before them. A time period where many demons, only the most powerful, came from the depths of Hell and gained contracts like crazy. Sin was now everywhere and within practically every human upon the world. So many corrupted souls for the demons to have a feast if they so pleased.

"A nice treat," spoke a soft voice from within the shadows of the forest outside the Phantomhive mansion. Completely cloaked in black, the only thing seen of the figure was a pale left hand with a deep red scar across the back. Such a scar was healed and yet still such a dark red color.

"I'm just glad that I have hidden my presence well enough," the voice continued, "I don't need the dear Crow to know I am here… Not for a few more hours or so."

With that said now, the figure gave a satisfied laugh before finally turning away from the rather large mansion.

"Little Crow, what is your current name?"

* * *

"The Young Master and Mr. Sebastian are going into the city today, yes," questioned a medium, dark red-haired maid. Huge glasses covered her eyes and her dark maid dress had a white apron around her waist. Her head was tilted to the side; probably showing her confusion. As the maid of the Phantomhive manor, she needed to be sure that she understood the information.

"Yes," spoke a certain black-haired butler, "The Young Master has business that needs to be taken care of in the city. Something Her Majesty wants him to personally take care of immediately."

"And we can't come with you," whined out a small boy with orange-hinted hair and kind, blue eyes to match. He had a straw hat on his back; it was attached to a string that was around his neck. There appeared to be dirt on his face; clearly he had to the gardener of the manor.

A tall blonde man with a white chef's outfit soon nodded along with the boy; he had to be agreeing with that whine spoken out only seconds ago. Perhaps he too wanted to go to the city.

"Of course not," a boy of thirteen spoke up. Dressed in a black and dark blue attire, along with a black eyepatch, had to be none other than the famous Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen's Watch Dog. Earl Phantomhive. The Gatekeeper of the Underworld. Call him as you may, but he was still a small boy of the age of thirteen. Maybe fourteen if you would rather push for an older age.

"The manor needs people to take care of it while I am away," Ciel continued on as Sebastian helped him with putting on his black trench coat, "Since Sebastian needs to be with me at all times, you three along with Tanaka will stay here at the manor. Do take care of it without making a mess."

"But, Young Master," whined the small boy.

"We'll be back soon enough," Sebastian replied for the boyo as he placed a black top hat onto his small master's head.

"Finny, it's useless," spoke the blonde chef as he placed an arm around the boy called Finny, "Plus they are right. Someone has to take care of the manor while Mr. Sebastian is gone from the Young Master and who better than us? Huh?" A big smile came across his lips as he spoke such words. He was trying to encourage the small boy, make him understand that as servants, they were to listen to their master's orders without hesitation.

"Mr. Bard…"

"Bardroy is correct, but be sure to listen to whatever Tanaka has to say," Ciel ordered as he took his black cane from his butler, "The old man will be in charge."

Behind the three Phantomhive servants was an old man holding a Japanese style cup with tea within. He was dressed in an old butler uniform of the color green. An odd color for such an old man to wear, but whatever. Giving a chuckle out loud, the old man gave a nod in understanding. "Ho… Ho… Ho."

"Alright," Sebastian spoke as he placed his own trench coat onto his shoulders and buttoning up, "Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finny, do take care of the manor."

"Yes, sir," the three yelled out as the butler opened the front door for the young Phantomhive. There was a dark colored carriage outside with a chestnut mare standing before it. The small boy's luggage was placed on the back of the carriage; ropes placed around it to keep it from falling off as their journey into the city would begin.

Having once gotten Ciel into the carriage, Sebastian soon finally took his place at the front of the carriage. The dark-haired butler would soon drive this single-horse carriage into the city. From there, the carriage would take the young lord and his butler to the small vacation home the Phantomhive family had.

During their journey, the young lord had a spread of papers across his lap. They had information upon them concerning the problem he would have to deal with once he had gotten to the city.

 _Jack the Ripper_. Women upon the streets were killed during the night; their blood staining were they had been killed. Her Majesty, the Queen, was worried about this. The last she wanted was for her country's women to be unable to walk in the streets without getting attacked by some unknown man.

The chestnut mare was pulled to a sudden stop in front of a plain white, two-story townhouse. A black gate surrounded the small property. There was a small stall and barn to the side to keep the horse and carriage, quite convenient.

"I find having to move to the city every so often quite annoying," Ciel commented, clearly annoyed, "There is just too many people in London."

"Well, it is a season after all. We should just be happy that we are away from those three for the time being," Sebastian spoke as he opened the front door for the little lord, "For once we will be capable of having a bit of silence."

As the two made their way upstairs, there was a small noise; a creak of the wood to be specific. Both had completely disregarded such a thing as just continued their way up. Having arrived to the door to Ciel's study, the butler soon opened the door for his master. As soon as he had, the two found themselves facing a messed up study. A tall Chinese man with a small female next to him were on one side of the room while a red-haired woman, dressed in all red, was on the other side. A tall, brown-haired man was on the opposite wall of the door; he was bent down as he looked through a couple shelves behind the desk.

Upon Ciel's face was an expression that looked rather dumbfounded. There was also a hint of anger there as well. The intruders were not supposed to be within his townhouse at all and yet, they were.

"Heh," Sebastian spoke as he looked upon the messy scene, a bit of confusion upon his features as well, "Apparently we won't be getting that quiet time after all, Young Master."

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here," yelled out Ciel.

The woman and the Chinese man soon turned to the small boy and his butler upon hearing his yelling; they were both thoroughly surprised to see the young Phantomhive lord standing there at the door. One could guess they were either expecting him to never show or to just be arriving later on like after they had left.

"Oh, Ciel, you're here early," the woman in red stated.

"We hadn't thought that you would be here so early, little Earl," the Chinese man soon spoke up, waving a hand just once.

"Madam Red, Lau," Ciel greeted them both while trying to keep a slightly calm expression across his young face though there appeared to still be some anger, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, we were looking for tea leaves," the woman called Madam Red replied.

"You seriously think we would keep tea leaves in here!?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. If you're here now, so that could only mean one thing…"

"The little Earl has a job to do here in the city. A dirty job," the man called Lau spoke up as the red-haired woman trailed off slightly.

"Yes," Sebastian spoke up this time, "The Young Master has a bloody mess to unfortunately clean."

"Oh my, that would mean you're going after that mysterious man," Lao pretended to gasp out, "Jack the Ripper, yes?"

"Of course," Ciel answered immediately, "Her Majesty is worried over the safety of the country's women. And if he decides to change his victims, then she will worry for the safety of all her people."

"Well, we weren't really expecting guests so soon," the black-haired butler spoke up, placing a single hand over his chest, "I'll prepare tea in the meantime. Do move into the other room for the wait."

With that, the butler quickly led the interesting group into the other living room since the study was rather messy at the moment. Having once done that, Sebastian made his way down the stairs to carry out the order he had given himself. Boiling the water in a medium-sized pot, the butler cloaked in all black attire soon felt an odd presence near the house. Since the water had yet to really boil, Sebastian decided that he would look out the back door window within that kitchen.

Outside, a tall horse was standing upon the street in the back of the Phantomhive vacation house. The horse was a stallion and a dapple gray color. Its mane and tail were both blonde in color. Sebastian gave a shiver at the horse as it stomped its muddy hooves onto the stoned streets of London. However, that was not the presence he had felt; there was a woman holding the reins of the horse standing just a few feet to the butler's right.

There was an odd aura radiating from her, but before the tall butler could find out what it was, the pot on the burner soon began to whistle. Swiftly making his way over to the pot, he turned the burner off and carefully placed such a hot item onto a tray with several cups and small plates.

Having done that, the butler took one last look out the window. There was nothing there. The tall horse and the odd woman were gone from sight. "I'll have to keep an eye out for them."

A swift movement from the head butler of the Phantomhive family and he was once again joining the group of people in the living room.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's Earl Grey," Sebastian spoke as he placed the tray down on a table along the right wall. Carefully, the butler began to serve each person, other than the tall butler of Madam Red's and the small Chinese girl, a cup of tea.

Madam Red took her cup in her left hand and sipped once. "The way you make it smells so much different even though it's the exact same tea. Grell…" The tall butler behind her chair straightened up at the sound of his name. "You should really follow Sebastian's example."

"Y-Yes, madam." The tall man with brown hair and unusual green eyes gave a small bow of his head as he understood his mistress' order.

"Anyways," Madam Red spoke as she turned to the tall, black-haired butler. From there her left hand stuck out and began to run up and down the man's back side. This caused Sebastian to shiver in surprise. "Still quite handsome~! Why don't you quit working with my dear nephew and come work for little old me?"

Sebastian immediately became tensed and didn't dare move an inch away, even though every part of his body told him he should have.

"Madam Red," coughed Ciel. A tick mark could be seen upon his head, if that was even possible.

The red-haired woman immediately stopped. Her hand came to the back of her head as she gave an embarrassed expression. "Oh… So sorry."

"Let's talk seriously now," the little Phantomhive lord began, his anger expression was completely gone from his features, "I have only seen a few bits of information on this Jack the Ripper case. The prostitutes were murdered on the streets only recently."

"Nonstop news," commented Madam Red, "What are you going to do?"

Sebastian placed some small plates in front of each person; a pastry tray filled with little cakes and scones and other sweets was positioned in the middle of the table. From there, the butler soon served his master a small cake.

"It's not any ordinary case," Ciel spoke, "This murder has skills that aren't like any other murder we have had to deal with… In fact, I would almost have to say it's too abnormal, hence the reason for _Her_ concern."

"What do you mean?"

Ciel stuck a fork into the little cake placed before him; after taking a small bit from the cake, he would continue speaking. "The two prostitutes were killed with a painful death. Some kind of sharp tool with quick cuts over their body. It's probably how he got his name Jack the Ripper."

Lau gave a slight chuckle as he went to sip a little of his tea. "Do you have the guts to go see the crime scene?"

"What are you talking about?"

The rather tall Chinese man stood up from his chair and made his way over to the little lord. Of course, a smirk was gracing his lips as he did so. "I definitely smelled something odd at the scene. The murderer has to be an abnormal madman indeed." Reaching out, Lau placed a hand to the young boy's head. "Are you scared?"

Ciel's left eye soon narrowed at the other's question. "I only came here to the city to be sure that my fiancée was safe. I don't need to answer such a pointless question as that."

Lau gave out a chuckle just before the red-haired woman made a grab for her young nephew. Carefully pulling Ciel to her, Madam Red was capable of getting the boy away from the Chinese man.

"Don't place a hand on my dear nephew," Madam Red yelled out.

After several minutes of calming the red-haired woman down, finally the question of where the crime scene was located suddenly popped up from the tall Chinese man to answer. Of course the man gave a shrug, "I don't really know where it is."

"You talk about it and yet you don't even know where it is!"

"Calm down," the young Earl Phantomhive spoke up; a sigh soon followed afterwards, "There's at least one person I know that would have such knowledge of exactly where this crime scene is."

Both Lau and Madam Red looked to the boy, a confused expression upon their features. "Huh?"

"He's probably someone I would rather not have meddle in this case, however, since I can't get my information from the police because their help will not be much… I have to go see him."

"See who, Little Earl?"

"Why don't we show you instead? I should go see him as soon as possible."

With those words, the whole group, including Sebastian and Grell, immediately gathered themselves and moved outside. Once there, the two butlers went and sat up front while the other three sat inside the carriage. Now where or where would Phantomhive be taking his guests now?

A tiny building with purple and black coloring on a sign. This sign read _Undertaker_ with a skull right above the letters. The bricks looked to be quite old in both color and shape. An interesting little place near, but not exactly within, the marketplace. Phantomhive and his guests were standing outside of this creepy building while Sebastian helped get the horse to stay still with the carriage.

"So… Where are we," Lau asked casually.

"Why are you even familiar with this place," Madam Red yelled out.

"Because the person Young Master knows works as an Undertaker," Sebastian spoke up once he got himself to the boy's side.

"An Undertaker," asked the red-haired woman.

Sebastian opened the door the Phantomhive Earl before any of them were able to get into the small building. Once having entered, Ciel called out for the person he so dearly needed to talk to.

"Undertaker…? Are you here?"

A rather creepy laugh began to ring out from absolutely nowhere in the dark room of the Undertaker's shop. "Heh, heh. I know you would come by eventually, Earl Phantomhive~"

The coffin next to the small group of people soon opened slowly. A pale hand with long, black nails soon appeared from the small crack. Steadily growing bigger, the crack was able to reveal a face with silver hair over the eyes, a creepy smirk, and a black hat. This man had to be the Undertaker himself.

"Welcome. Are you here to see one of my custom-made coffins, Young Earl?"

"I didn't come here to play," Ciel spoke as he calmly looked at the man stepping out of the coffin.

"I know, I know. There was something else that you wanted to do," the silver-haired man spoke as he moved his hand to his chin, "I will certainly help all I can since the Earl Phantomhive has gone out of his way to see me."

"So then you know something?"

"Of course. Take a seat~"

No one sat down as the Undertaker went to find his little white jar of biscuits; oh, you know the ones that look like dog bones and all. With that jar in hand, the silver-haired man soon sat himself on top of a coffin.

"Now, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Yes? Well, let me start with I have already dealt with something like this?"

"Wait," Madam Red spoke up, "There's no way you could have already dealt with this beforehand. It only just started."

"A case where prostitutes were killed has happened before," the Undertaker continued, "In fact the way they were killed was the same as well. The police didn't think anything of it until they had something in common."

"Wait," Ciel spoke up, "What in common?"

A low hum soon escaped from the silver-haired man's mouth; a small smirk to grace his lips as his hand closed the jar. "Hmm? Is not knowing bothering you? You know what I want in exchange for information."

Approaching the young boy, the Undertaker made a grab for the Earl's shoulders with his long, black sleeves. "All I would like is a first rate laugh. If you can do that for me, then I would give you the information that you so dearly want."

"Oh, I can provide that," Lau soon spoke up.

Several minutes passed by; the Chinese man told his joke and failed to get the man to laugh out even a chuckle. The red-haired woman also failed to get the Undertaker to laugh with her dirty gossip and such. With those two done, the Earl Phantomhive had only one chance to truly get the silver-haired man to laugh. With that in mind, the Phantomhive butler soon stood up to take such a challenge.

One little thing though if he was to tell such a joke to the silver-haired man.

"Why the hell do we have to wait outside," Madam Red commented on as Grell led her outside with the rest of the group.

"Apparently he doesn't want us to hear what the joke is," Ciel stated, "And we can at least give him some silence and privacy if it means that we can get the information we need from that man."

Silence grew.

"Ha! HA," came a very loud and high-pitched laugh from the building just as the silence came to be ten seconds or so long.

Madam Red rushed forward with her butler right behind her. Ciel came in after her as she yelled at the black-haired butler about what on earth he had told the silver-haired man, who by now was rolling around on the floor and holding his stomach from his continuous laughing.

"I simply can't tell you," Sebastian replied, "Not when my Young Master is in the room." Moving a hand near his mouth, one finger was placed gently over his lips, telling the red-haired woman that she should stay silent for now.

Still laughing, the Undertaker stood up from the floor. "Well, well… Mr. Butler gave me quite the little surprise there. I hadn't thought such a stoic man would know that."

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"Anyway, Undertaker," Ciel spoke as he cleared his throat, "What was it that all these girls had in common?"

"Oh, oh yes," the silver-haired man stated as he remembered what he had planned to say, "They were all missing a few little things in them."

"Things?"

"Internal organs."

Everyone grew silent. The Earl Phantomhive took his right hand and placed it over his mouth, trying to keep his calm demeanor.

"You see," the Undertaker continued, "I take out our precious guest's organs and examine them. I had notice that each and every one of them was missing a certain organ… Well, to be exact, each girl was missing their precious womb."

"That's a bit odd," Madam Red spoke as she too placed a hand over her mouth.

"Already at night, there shouldn't be all that many people," Sebastian began to think, out loud, "Even more rare there would be someone so skilled to be able to cut out a girl's womb without someone knowing at first glance."

"Yes," the silver-haired man spoke out as he stepped towards the young Earl, "With such deadly accuracy, these mysterious man as to be an expert. A doctor, yes."

"Well, then," Ciel spoke as he walked away from the man behind him. Sebastian had his coat already for him, which included helping him getting into that coat. Once having his hat neatly placed onto his head, the Earl looked over his shoulder to the Undertaker. "Sorry to have intruded, Undertaker."

"Oh, wait one moment, Mr. Butler," the silver-haired man spoke up.

Sebastian turned back to the man just as the other four walked outside into the London air. His crimson eyes watched as the slightly shorter adult male walked towards him carefully. "What is it?"

"I would like to warn you that the Nightmare is here in town."

* * *

Please Review

By the way, my OC will not be making a full appearance until later. Fashionably late~


	2. Chapter Two: Stumbled Upon

And I think going ahead and posting the second chapter would be a good idea since my OC appears a bit longer in this one.

I would also like for people to remember that I am following the manga so do not be surprised when we finally get to the curry festival that it doesn't follow the anime version.

Thank you and enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor do I make any profit from it

* * *

With everyone in the carriage, Grell driving of course, the group made their way back to the townhouse. Sebastian, by this time, had received his order to go around and make a list of doctors that were in town with cult sort of ties. Of course everyone that was inside the carriage had hoped that they would get to the vacation house as soon as possible, but of course that never happened with the clumsy Grell driving the carriage. Late afternoon, maybe close to early evening, had to be the time they finally arrived back at the vacation house.

Lau opened the door for the others and once he had, Sebastian was seen on the other side; a rather big smile across the tall butler's features before he bowed to the Earl Phantomhive as the boy walked into the house.

"Welcome back," Sebastian spoke as he took his master's coat and hat, "I have been waiting for everyone else to arrive for quite some time."

"H-How…," Madam Red started, "How the hell are you here?"

The tall butler looked to her; a confused expression across his features. "What do you mean?"

"Wait. Did you already make that blacklist?"

"Blacklist? No, but I did get a list written down of people who are doctors, who are staying in the London and have been since the beginning of the murders, and who might have a cult sort of relationship." By this time now, the tall butler had pulled out a three scrolls of paper.

"There was no way you could have gotten all of that information from so many people in only a little bit of time."

Sebastian gave a slight smile towards the redhead. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

"We have only one chance in catching this man in the act," the Earl of Phantomhive spoke out. The dark carriage of the Phantomhive group soon pulled to a stop. The chestnut mare from before was replaced with a dark brown stallion. The horse nickered as a guard from the mansion came to hold the horse steady. What mansion were they at? No one too special if the small boy had anything to say of it.

"Well, doesn't this look grand," the redhead spoke as she carefully got herself out of the carriage with the help of a footman from the mansion. Madam Red was dressed in a long red and black dress. Ruffles here and there near the bottom of her dress.

Lau, who was in a suit and tie, gave a rather low chuckle as he too got out from the carriage, "It seems it will be an enjoyable night."

"If he ever suspects us, it's over, understood," stated Ciel as he got himself out of the black carriage. Now the way he was dressed unfortunately made the footman help him down as well. This small boy was dressed in a long, pink and white dress. A wig with black, slightly midnight blue, was carefully placed upon his head along with a pink hat. He truly did look like a small girl of thirteen.

"So cute," screamed Madam Red.

"Let go of me," Ciel yelled, "Why do I even have to wear this?"

"Oh my, oh my," spoke a slightly deep voice as the last member of their group came out of the carriage, "A lady should not be shouting so loudly." Sebastian, the tall butler of Phantomhive manor, carefully moved the glasses upon the bridge of his nose. He too was dressed in a suit and tie; a completely different design from his butler outfit.

"So anyway," Madam Red spoke up, "We have Lau as my lover. Ciel as my niece from the countryside. Sebastian as my niece's home tutor and for Grell… Well, he'll just be himself and all that."

"Why do I need to be your niece," Ciel growled out.

"Why, silly, I have always wanted a daughter~!"

"That's why! Are you kidding me!?"

The redhead moved closer to her dear nephew; her fan was opened and covered her mouth as she leaned a bit closer to the small boy. "You're cover as Earl Phantomhive would have been blown easily if you came as yourself. Plus, we will need to catch that man's attention as well… I hear he's usually interested in pretty little things."

Ciel slowly stepped to the side, away from the woman. This made Madam Red laugh loudly, fanning herself a bit with her red-colored fan. "Anyway, let's start looking, shall we?"

With those words, the group split into two groups, one of which was just Ciel and Sebastian. As the two carefully walked through the crowd within the ballroom, the tall butler felt that same strange presence from earlier. Looking around for what seemed like a minute or so, crimson eyes finally fell upon those of a dark silver color and shaped almost like eyes of a cat.

She was tall for a woman, and yet still at least a head or so shorter than the Phantomhive butler. Her hair was rather odd in color for an English woman. It was a dark brown shade with hints of red here and there; a mixture of brown and dark red. Waves curling around and around made the strange colored hair look like it was placed in a braid, yet it wasn't. Her skin was pale, just like Sebastian's. The dress she was wearing was mostly silver and had sleeves that went down to her elbows. A part of the dress from the waist and below was black; it appeared to be a completely different layer then the rest of the dress. Black gloves covered her hands; a silver fan was held in her left hand.

A smirk across faint red lips came about as her gaze found the Phantomhive butler several feet away. Opening up her fan, the ravenette moved herself away from the wall she was near. She was walking towards the balcony; a far more private place to talk and that just had to be what she wanted from the demon butler.

"Mistress, do you think you can stay near Madam Red for a bit," Sebastian spoke up as he turned to the young boy. Yes, he referred to his Young Master by the feminine name of such a word. Make the whole act look and seem completely real to others that seemed to be nearby and listening in.

"Why, Sebastian," Ciel questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"There is something I need to go find out. It may help with finding out where that man is tonight."

"Fine." The Earl Phantomhive looked around the crowd before finding his aunt on the other side of the long ballroom. "Looks like she's over there. Do be quick though."

"Yes, Mistress." With that order, the black-haired butler followed the strange woman outside onto the balcony. A scowl across his features as he closed the balcony doors just a slight amount.

"Don't place such a scowl on your face, dear Crow," the woman spoke up, "It's not fair for a maiden like myself to be treated as so on this beautiful night."

"A maiden," Sebastian questioned with a small smirk now, "What kind of maiden are you… The Nightmare?"

The brunette turned around to the butler behind her. With a flick of her left hand, the woman tossed the fan she had been holding. A nuisance to her, but most likely she had kept it with her to help blend herself in with the crowd inside. "Tell me, little Crow, what name are you going by now a days?"

"I thought you would have already done your research on my new contract and all in Hell before you decided to come into my territory."

"I haven't been to Hell recently."

"So then the rumors are true."

The woman called the Nightmare looked to the butler; her dark silver eyes had a shine to them. Clearly, this woman was curious as to what he had to say. "Oh? There are rumors of me? What rumors now?"

"You disappeared suddenly from Hell after your last contract. Now why would someone like you try something like that?"

"Indeed… Why?"

Sebastian growled underneath his breath. His crimson eyes watched the woman as she shifted from her right leg to her left; her weight upon that opposite leg. "I would like an answer. I don't like having a threat like you near my new master."

"That boy? The little Phantomhive Earl? I will say, he does appear to be a good meal…" Another growl escaped from the demon butler. "However, I am not interested in him at all. His essence doesn't appear to be all that appetizing, at least not yet."

Sebastian was taken back. "Essence? Wouldn't you mean his soul?"

"You would think so." Her right hand moved to her left; gently pulling each gloved finger from the hand, the brunette soon pulled the glove form her hand completely. Turning her hand so her palm was facing her, the brunette allowed the demon butler to look at the scar across the back of her hand. A faint red color was covered by the dark red shade of the scar. The red color was in the shape of a circle; that circle looked to be made of thorns. There was a petal near the middle that was not covered by the scar; meaning that in the center was a rose.

"Your pentagram… It has a scar through it."

Giving a small laugh under her breath, the she-devil gave a nod to the butler across from her. "Very good, little Crow. I have become one of the Fallen. Banished from Hell and all that."

"How?"

"Apparently our dear Lucifer thought the contract I broke was too good of a one to pass up, so of course he took the man's soul for himself and made me a part of the Fallen with just a snap of his fingers."

"You're the Nightmare, the one who took human males from this pathetic world and back to Hell. You used them for torture and for your times of lust between contracts. You were quite famous among us more high-ranked demons and probably the cruelest out of all the demons for the sin of lust."

Another laugh escaped from the woman known as the Nightmare down in their so-called home called Hell. "Oh don't be trying to flatter me now, boy… Yes, well, Lucifer still didn't like that I didn't take the man's soul when it was time to feast."

"Why?"

Slipping her black glove onto her hand, the woman made her way over to Sebastian's side. Her hand slipped to his left shoulder; soon it would run down his arm, her fingers leaving something warm in their wake. Demons never felt warm to the touch; cold body temperature to go with the pale skin of their human forms. This made the demon butler uncomfortable, however, he did not move away from her.

"I'll tell you later, dear Crow. Maybe we will catch up with each other once more down this path your master is taking. In the meantime, keep an eye on that boy tonight. Wouldn't want him to run into someone he knows while looking like that." With that said, the she-devil walked herself back into the ballroom; she carried herself tall and proud the whole way. Her hips moved back and forth as she made her way towards the other end of the long ballroom. She knew that the demon butler was still watching, so she of course turned to look over her shoulder. A small smile, actually a smirk, given in his direction before she continued walking.

Sebastian shook himself from such a daze before finally returning himself to his master's side. The Earl looked to him, confused. "What took you so long, Sebastian? Did you gain any useful information?"

The demon butler gave a small bow to his Young Master; his right hand across his chest. "No, I hadn't. I apologize for wasting time. Let us continue looking for the Viscount Aleister Chamber."

Yes, Aleister Chamber; he had the necessary skills to be considered a person of interest for this Jack the Ripper case. Even better, if one so dearly wanted to say that, the man had connections to a small cult. All too perfect; everything was just too perfect.

A squeal came from behind the Phantomhive pair once they had distanced themselves from Madam Red and the other two once more. "Oh my gosh! That pink dress is simply adorable!"

"That couldn't be," Ciel began.

"Master," Sebastian whispered, "I do believe it is."

"Hey, wait," yelled that same voice. Several feet behind, and to the right, the two was none other than dear, sweet, Elizabeth Midford. Her blonde hair was up in two ponytails and her dress was a deep red color. Her green eyes were in a questioning state as she watched her fiancée and his butler walk away; of course, she did not know it was them.

Once the two Phantomhive group members had ducked behind a table with a cake upon it, the blonde girl had stopped. She had lost sight of them both. Giving up seconds later, Elizabeth walked away from the table. She would look for them somewhere else.

"I can't believe Elizabeth is here," Ciel continued to whisper, "I simply can't let her see me like this."

"Yes, if Young Master was seen in public like this," Sebastian began.

"Let's just get this done quickly."

Sebastian gave a nod before helping his master up from the floor. They slowly continued to make their way to the other side of the ballroom; one eye out for the noble they were looking for and the other for the small blonde fiancée that just had to be there. Finally, minutes later, the two found the blonde man. He was tall, quite handsome, and had unusual purple-colored eyes.

The black-haired butler moved away from Ciel's side; the Phantomhive lord needed to approach the blonde man on his own. However, there appeared to be a smiling and talkative woman with him. Unknown to Ciel, it was the woman Sebastian had been talking to only minutes ago. Thankfully to the boy, Aleister's back was to him. He had time to help prepare him for having to face this man.

Clearing his throat, Ciel carefully curtsied to the blonde man before him. "Good evening, Viscount Druitt."

Before the Phantomhive Earl had any time to saying something else, that same squeal from before rang out from behind him. "There you are!"

"Damn it!" Ciel ran off in the direction of the ballroom's center, but a hand soon grabbed him from his right.

"This way, Mistress." Sebastian soon led his Young Master to a balcony area, but before he had gotten them anywhere close to such a place, the demon butler told a server that the blonde girl behind them needed a drink. With Elizabeth thoroughly distracted, the two were able to get to the balcony without any problems during or after their arrival.

"That was close," Ciel sighed out. His one good eye looked around the balcony door. He saw that the woman was still talking to the blonde Viscount. "It would be better if that woman wasn't around while I tried to talk to the Viscount. Sebastian…"

"Yes, Young Master, I will see to it once this dance is over," the demon butler bowed, but before the two could even began making a move towards the blonde man and his company, the brunette gave a soft smile towards Aleister. Immediately afterwards, the woman began to walk away from him. She was heading in the direction of the front door. She was going to leave.

"Now's our chance, Sebastian," Ciel spoke as he began to walk towards Aleister; his hands holding up the pink dress so as not to trip on it.

The demon butler, on the other hand, turned back to the brown-haired woman in the silver and black dress. She had turned towards his direction at the same time. From there, she gave him a small wink before continuing on her way out of that stuffy ballroom.

"Why the hell are you here," Sebastian whispered to himself before he followed after his young master.

"Damn it," whispered Ciel as the dance floor soon was filled with several couples starting to dance to music that was now playing, "We won't be able to get close to the Viscount again at this rate."

"There's only one way," the Phantomhive butler spoke up, "We'll have to dance our way over just like the rest of them."

"Dance? With you? Here?"

"Don't act so surprised, Mistress. At a party like this, I am your tutor and guardian at the moment, so of course I am allowed to ask for a dance with you." Taking the earl's hand, Sebastian guided the two carefully across the floor, moving at the same pace as the other couples around. The black-haired butler looked to find where exactly Elizabeth was, just to be sure not to head in that direction. Lucky for them, she was on the opposite side of where the Viscount was located.

The song ending and another to begin, the two finally stopped upon the sidelines. Ciel was bent over, trying to catch his breath. Sebastian in the meantime was making fun of his master and all.

Clapping soon interrupted their little chat. Footsteps sounding off the tile floor as someone approached them. "Your dancing was just like a robin about to take flight."

The two looking up, they finally noticed that the Viscount was walking their way. Finally, they had caught the attention of the blonde noble they were so desperately trying to get a chat with on this very night.

Bowing, Sebastian would say, "My lady, I will go fetch you something to drink," before he finally left the two by themselves. At this moment, the butler usually clad in black was thinking of a way to distract the crowd and Elizabeth. They didn't need the young Phantomhive earl found out and wearing such attire. He was looking for something of which he could use when he ran into the Fallen demoness from earlier.

"So you finally got his attention?" The female demoness was leaning against a white cabinet. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she watched the other demon walk towards her. Both of his arms were placed on either side of her. His crimson-colored eyes were narrowed as he glared at her.

"Why are you here? What the hell do you want," he growled out.

"I simply want a fun game to entertain me for the next couple of years," the female spoke as she cocked her head to the side just a tad, "I find that your master can give me such a game."

Sebastian's right hand curled into a fist. His demonic aura soon escaped as he gave another sharp growl under his breath. The black-haired butler soon allowed for such a demonic aura to go after the smaller creature before him.

His crimson eyes, along with the silver ones of the female, widened in shock with what they saw. His aura, even though under his command to go after the other and influence her to leave, had changed course and tried to push Sebastian back. It was trying to protect her from him.

"What the hell," he whispered.

"So my thoughts were correct after all," the brunette spoke up.

"What the hell are you talking about, woman?"

"I will have to tell you later, boy. Maybe once you have thought it over a bit and have figured out who exactly Jack the Ripper is, hmm?" With all that said and done, the female creature was gone from his sight. Sebastian looked around his surroundings and could not feel nor see the brown-haired former demoness. She was gone.

"There is no way. No way at all that she of all people… No." His crimson eyes still narrowed, the black-haired butler soon went back to work. He had to quickly figure a distraction for the crowd so as to get the Viscount alone with only his master.

* * *

Once Scotland Yard had arrived soon after the Phantomhive Earl and his company had made off into the night, Aleister Chambers was finally arrested for the acts of selling off beautiful girls to lords and ladies to do with them as they pleased.

The Fallen Demoness that Sebastian had met earlier that night was standing off in the dark, watching as Scotland Yard continued with their work. There was a satisfying smile across her lips as she watched the scene for a little longer. She was, however, interrupted by a soft nicker calling for her. Turning her head around, her silver eyes looked towards a dapple gray stallion. His mane and tail a blonde color. He was saddled up and ready to be ridden when she was ready.

"Were you waiting for me, Majesty?" She would reach a hand out to touch the stallion upon his muzzle. A soothing stroke to follow after such a touch. "I'm sorry, my good boy, but I simply had to see how this night was to end. After all, we will be meeting the little Crow down this path."

The dapple gray stallion soon knelt down onto his front legs, a small bow if one were to say that he was doing. His head was practically on the grass as he waited for his mistress to jump onto his back. She climbed onto his back carefully and without delay. "It's about time that we go. We have some planning to get done for the next couple of hours. After all, we will want to introduce yourselves properly."

Tossing his head into the air once he had stood up, Majesty gave a long and loud nicker into the air. Soon after, the stallion raced off into the night without another person even knowing the two had even been there.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
